


F4M Literally Rolling in the Hay: A Taurus Script

by totallynotnatalie



Series: Literally Rolling in the Hay [1]
Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Girl next door, Missionary Position, Sex in the Hay, after shower sex, also an alien, farm girl, super strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This script is part of the Zodiac series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers. It's about a farm girl showing an adventurer a good time.
Relationships: F4M
Series: Literally Rolling in the Hay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068860





	F4M Literally Rolling in the Hay: A Taurus Script

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

[F4M] Literally Rolling in the Hay: A Taurus Script [Farm Girl][Super-Strength][Cowgirl][Missionary][Southern][Girl Next Door][Also An Alien][Wholesome][After Shower Sex][Sex in the Hay][Vanilla]

Background: This script is part of the Zodiac series which is a collaboration between many wonderful GWA writers. 

Setting Notes: Basically alternative universe Smallville. 

Character Notes: Any accent should work with the script. Does not need to be southern. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woah, there darling. Hold your horses. 

There ain't no reason for some tall handsome thing like you to go running off. I reckon that I got what you're lookin' for right here. 

*laugh*

I know that I ain't exactly what you was excepting, dear. And I'm sure farmland is a far cry from where ever you call home.

Well, it might not look like much. But sir, this is God's country. The finest land on this green planet.

And I think it's the most handsome thing that I ever laid eyes upon. Except perhaps, you maybe. 

Erm, I apologize if that compliment was a bit much, Sir. I've always been a straight shooter. I may not know much, but I reckon that you don't get too far in life if you ain't honest. 

*laugh* Well, if you're still shy, how 'bout this? I'll trade you a truth for a truth. I gotta do my job and ask ya a couple questions. But I'm pretty damn certain that I sure wasn't what you were expecting either. So if ya got questions, fire away. 

Heh, I'll even let you go first cause I'm a lady. So, shoot. 

(pause)

*laugh* That's a damn good question. But, I promise you, darling. I ain't got no fangs, or horns, or extra limbs. Just a half-way decent smile, or so I'm told.

But, if you're askin' if I'm human, well the answer gets a bit too complicated. Ya see, you know those stories which aliens crash land from other planets and whatnot? 

Well, that was me way back when. Fell from the stars. Nice older couple adopted me. And I've lived here ever since. 

*sigh* I honestly count myself as lucky. They're the best folks an alien could have asked for. I still think of 'em as my Ma and Pa. 

And yeah, I know that I look human. I've always looked human. Dunno how to explain it. But at least it saved me a few stares. 

And other questions, darling?

Powers? Well, I obviously ain't that blue Boy Scout that you've probably heard so much about. But I do alright. Can't fly or nothin', but I got the strength of an Ox. I could easily lift a fella' like you up over my head with one hand behind my back. 

Oh? You want a demonstration. Well, alright, sir I'm happy to oblige. 

*grunt*

See there, mister. It ain't no thing. I can even toss you if you want. But warned, you'll fly at least twenty feet. 

Nah, I can catch you fine. It just might make you a smidge dizzy. 

Well, mister, are ya feelin' daring? 

Mhmm. You just might be my kinda guy. 

Alright, you ready? On three...

One..

Two..

Three..

*grunt*

*clapping noise*

See, there darling? You're right back in my arms again. All safe and sound-with those damn fine eyes. 

*whistles*

I know that my Ma always taught me that I outta behave like a proper lady. But I gotta say that you're sure makin' that lesson real hard to remember, right now. 

Um, would a kiss be askin' too much, sir? I promise that I-

*kissing*

Wow. Thank you, darling. 

You're *definitely* my kind of guy. But I reckon that I'd better ask ya my questions before my mind forgets itself. 

So mister, are ya here about a trial? 

Yeah, I figured. It's pretty much the only damn reason that anybody ever heads out this way. But I still say that they don't know what they're missing. 

Anyway, I'm afraid that this one don't offer too much excitement. Ya just gotta perform an honest day's labor. That's it. 

So, best start by mucking out the horse stalls. They ain't stay clean for nobody. 

There a good shovel behind the barn over there. Go grab it and get to work. 

See ya, in about eight hours darling. 

*optional whistling fading transition*

Woo-wee. Nice work, mister. This is about the damn cleanest that I've ever seen this old barn. 

And look at you. Mhmm. I could sure call you a lot of things right now, darling. But damn lazy sure ain't one of 'em.

Nah, all crud on you don't bother me one bit. I like a fella that knows how to get down and dirty. 

Besides, look at me. I sure ain't any cleaner after spending all day wranglin' cattle. But judging from how you're biting your lip, I don't reckon that you mind too much either. 

(pause)

*laughing* Alright. Alright. You don't have to keep the dirt even if you sure wear it damn well. 

Come on, there's a hose out back. 

*optional footsteps*

No, the water is not hot. But I promise that it's the fastest way to get clean. 

Ya better take your clothes off though. We'll need to wash 'em separate if we really want to get all the dirt off you. 

Well, if you're embarrassed, I can close my eyes. But then I'll likely end up watering the side of the barn and not your body. 

Trust me, sir. You ain't got nothing that I ain't seen before. Although, whoever made you sure gave you a damn fine version of it.

*laughing* Alright. Alright. I'll keep my mouth shut. Just get those clothes off before the grass grows long. 

(pause)

Alright, ya ready? 

Okay, here we go. 

*water hose sounds* 

And here we are. 

Woah, sorry. I tried to warn you that it was gonna be cold. 

Oh, you poor thing. I ain't go not towels, unfortunately. But, if you hose me down right quick, then we can go back inside the barn. There's probably something in there. 

Just let me undress real fast. I promise I don't be more than two shakes of a lamb's tail. 

(pause)

Alright, hit me. 

What? 

Um yeah, my nipples are kinda hard. I don't see why you're surprised by that, dear. Seeing this stunningly hot naked fella' in front got me a wee bit excited. But *somebody* made me promise not to say anything about his body. 

*laughing* Now, I would say that you'd better hose me down. But you were going to do that anyway. So, fire away. 

*water hose sounds*

(sputtering) Damn. I'll give you this. You sure don't hold back. 

And normally that water would quench my thirst, but not today I guess. I think my pussy is wetter than my hair. 

Uh...

Well, we can ignore that little problem for a bit. We need to get you warmed up. 

(pause)

Well yeah, I guess that would be one way to do it. I just didn't wanna impose. If but you-

*kissing*

I swear, mister. You got a knack for mind-reading. 

*kissing*

Well, I can't offer you a bed of roses. But how you feel about a good old fashioned roll in the hay? 

*kissing*

Yeah, baby. I mean that damn literally. 

Ya see that big old stack of hay over there? I'm going to throw you in it. 

*kiss*

Hold on. 

*grunt* 

*optional sound of hay cracking*

Ooof. Ya alright? Was that too rough darling? 

Good because I don't that I can be gentle much longer. 

*optional sound of hay cracking*

Right now, I need to taste those wonderful lips of yours.

*kissing*

Mmhmm. Play with my clit baby. Show it what a hard worker you are. 

*moan*

Yeah, that's it darling. Right there. 

*moan*

Mmhmm. Now let me give that neck some attention. 

*kissing*

Ooh, harder baby. I can take it. 

Yeah, that's it, mister. 

*moan*

Alright, darling. You want me to take your cock? 

*kiss*

Okay, Sir. Be warned, I'm not holding back tonight. 

Oooh. baby, put your arms around me. 

*moan*

Oh, that's it. 

Damn, you feel so good, baby. Oh, I love how you stretch me. 

Oh fuck. I swear that you were made for me, mister. I love how my pussy squeezes your cock. 

*moaning*

Alright, baby, hold on to me tight. Because I'm going to ride you so hard. 

*moaning*

That's right, darling. Oh, give me more. Give me more. Please, I want all of your delicious cock. 

Oh, fuck. You're amazing. 

*gasping*

Do you think that you can handle more?

Mhmm. That's a good man. 

Oooh. Tell me what you want. 

Do you want to cum inside me? Do you my wet little pussy to be filled with you cum? 

Mhhmm. Well, ya gotta earn it, baby. 

*kiss*

I know that you can take more than any fella' that I've ever seen. But wanna know what you can give. 

Come on darling, I want you in control. 

*optional hay crackling*

That's it, mister. Get on top of me. 

Oooh-yeah. 

Fuck darling. Fuck me hard. 

*moaning*

That's right, baby. Make yourself feel good. 

Fuck. 

I want your cum so bad. 

Please, baby. I know that you close. 

That's it, sir. Even harder. I know that I can take it. 

Oh, fuck. Please my clit is throbbing. 

Come on, baby. You're so fucking hard. 

Come on, give yourself what you want. 

Come on, darling. I need you to cum for me. 

Oh fuck, baby. I'm close too. 

Mhmm. I want so bad to cum with you, darling. 

*moaning*

Ok, sweetheart. Are you ready? Do you wanna cum inside me? 

*moaning*

Now? 

*moaning*

Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, fuck yes, baby. 

*orgasming*

(panting) Woah, that was quite a ride. 

*kiss*

Thank you for that, mister. You were fantastic. 

*sigh* 

And I know that you gotta get going soon. You got that whole quest and all. But would you mind just lying here with me for a bit? We can watch the sunset together. 

*kiss*

Thank you, baby.


End file.
